Conventionally, there is known a button guide structure to guide a push button that is used in the operation of an in-vehicle apparatus or the like, in a slidable manner (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The above button guide structure is constituted by a guide groove portion provided on the main body side of the apparatus and a guide rib provided on the push button, and the guide rib engages with the guide groove portion in a slidable manner.